


Red eyes, Hot tongue

by Dzgenesis



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Come Eating, Forced Bonding, Hand Jobs, Incubus powers, Inucest, M/M, Manipulative!Inuyasha, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Seme Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), True Mates, Uke InuYasha, Virgin!inuyasha, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzgenesis/pseuds/Dzgenesis
Summary: Inuyasha wants to become stronger. Sesshoumaru has some interesting techniques to show him. Sesshoumaru is unprepared for how passionate a student InuYasha turns out to be.





	Red eyes, Hot tongue

“I want to become stronger, I need you to teach me” Inuyasha stood proudly before his once-estranged brother, forcing himself to hold his brothers cold and calculating gaze. After the defeat of Naraku, The Inu brothers had found themselves growing closer, sparring with each other often. There was still tension between the two because of their troubled past, however, they were slowly becoming more comfortable with each other and attempting to overcome past wounds. Which had given Inuyasha the courage to ask his brother to teach him more about his Inu-demon heritage. 

“And what will you do with this power? We have defeated our enemies have we not? Surely you must be content about that” Sesshoumaru replied as he reclined in his chair. 

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of completing important paperwork when the young hanyou had decided to burst into his office and confront him. Having recently moved into the western palace, his younger brother was quickly growing comfortable with palace life. Sesshoumaru smirked as he realized just how far they had come. 

“You…You owe this to me. You promised you would teach me. I deserve to know” Inuyasha spoke confidently as he stalked closer to his demon brother’s desk. Sesshoumaru paused as he saw a flash of hurt flicker across the half-demon’s face before it was quickly covered up with a look of determination. The demon lord fought down the familiar guilt that began to coil in his core and slowly leaned in closer to his brother. 

“Inuyasha, I know preventing you from entering the palace back then was an error on my part. I greatly regret not allowing you to take your rightful place here due to my ill-placed anger, but you must also realize that it wasn’t easy for me either. We were both alone back then, and now we are the only family we have left. I know that I may never be able to make things up to you, but I will keep my promises to you. That I can assure you” Sesshoumaru kept his voice steady as he remembered the days of ostracizing his younger brother, for his own good. 

What he was failing to tell Inuyasha was that it wasn’t safe for him to live in the palace. After their father died, Sesshoumaru single-handedly fought multiple rebellions and overthrow attempts to secure his reign and lands in the west. It was a bloody and violent period and he did all he could to keep his younger brother far away from the danger. Even if it meant he was completely alone. 

“Then keep it, stop playing games and teach me!” Inuyasha growled in irritation. He was eager to train, having always wanted to be like his brother. Not that he would ever admit to his older brother his admiration. 

“Very well” Sesshoumaru said simply as he rose from his chair and walked behind his younger brother and closed the door. Sesshoumaru kept his face a mask of calm however he was internally fighting with his inner youkai, which was increasingly beginning to surface and rage whenever the hanyou was near. He ignored his youki’s demands to take and mate the white haired half-demon, determined not to allow his youki to win. His brother needed him to teach and mentor him, and that was all he was going to allow himself to do. Taking a deep breath he turned and closed the distance between himself and Inuyasha, ignoring the alluring scent of his brother assaulting his senses. 

“Tell me what do you know about demonic power? Have you learned to control and utilize your inner youki” Sesshoumaru asked, using this time to study Inuyasha features. 

He was rarely given the opportunity to truly appreciate the young hanyou’s beauty and he admired his golden eyes that were similar to his but so full of life. His smooth jaw that led down to the pale column of his throat. The soft bow of his lips…Sesshoumaru shook himself and tried to stay focused. 

“I haven’t allowed my inner youki to fully take over me, but I rarely turn into my full demon form unless my life is in immediate danger. I don’t know much about demonic power, if I did I wouldn’t be here now would I?” Inuyasha scoffed, sticking his chin out defiantly. 

“Developing a balance between you and your inner youki will be essential for you to increase your demonic power. You must not fear it; it is ultimately a part of you. Once you embrace your demonic half, you will gain control of it fully.” Sesshoumaru explained, only slightly distracted by the hanyou’s koinu ears that were flicking back and forth as he spoke. He studied the downy fur the covered the outside of the triangular ears that sat on top of his brother’s head. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to touch-

“Ok and how am I supposed to do that? And how do I become a more powerful demon? If you and the old man could do it, I don’t see why it won’t be easy for me too. I’m already strong as it is, Keh” Inuyasha smirked, his words startling his older brother from his thoughts.

“Well little brother, there are a few things you don’t know about the Inu clan, we are unique because we can draw power from specific…emotions you could say” Sesshoumaru continued as he struggled with how to phrase this to his already enticing brother. 

“Emotions? Keh don’t tell me I have to cry or something because that’s out of the question.” Inuyasha huffed and shifted impatiently on his feet. 

“I was talking mainly about strong emotions such as pain, fear and…lust” Sesshoumaru took an involuntary step forward as the last word rolled off his tongue. His youki was now raging under his skin and the older demon had to force his hands into fists to avoid from touching the young hanyou before him. Inuyasha stared at him wide eyed as the implications of his words began to sink in. 

“I don’t understand, how can you draw power from emotions? It’s not something you can hold in you hands.” Inuyasha asked perplexed, looking down at his feet in confusion. 

“Have you ever been with a woman Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru asked lightly, ignoring the jealousy that burned in his belly at the possibility of someone touching inuyasha’s flawless skin, touching something that was HIS. The demon lord beat back his youki, closing his eyes so that his younger brother wouldn’t see the flashes of red that threatened in his eyes. 

“Um…I-I haven’t…I mean I would have but…Uh no I ha-haven’t been with anyone…” Inuyasha stammered, blood slowly rising to his face leaving his cheeks a faint pink. Sesshoumaru gazed at his flushed brother before swiftly returning to his seat before the scent of his arousal could reach the hanyou’s senses. 

“Have you ever noticed your power increases during an intense battle, or your youki emerges fully after gave injuries? Have you noticed your blades of blood are effective simply because it is your blood you are using. All these scenarios have pain involved, whether you’re own or your enemies. Pain can become a source of power for you. As can fear,” Sesshoumaru smirked slightly as his brother hung on every word. He couldn’t help but admire his younger brother’s courage and hunger for strength. 

“Wow, I guess I never really noticed. But when you put things that way I guess you are right. But how…?” Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at his brother, frantically trying to process this information. 

“Lust is the most powerful emotion of all. While the other emotions have the power you can use for a brief amount of time, Lust allows you to store that power within yourself and use it later on” Sesshoumaru studied Inuyasha as he blushed deeper at his words. “You see my demon markings?” the demon lord asked gesturing the crescent moon that adorned his forehead and the stripes that marked his cheeks. 

“Y-Yes I do…” Inuyasha breathed hesitantly stepping closer to his brother as he openly admired the demonic markings that highlighted the demon lord’s features. 

“When my power increases, so do the demonic markings. Power can actually be stored within the markings and can be used at a time of my choosing. Father actually had many different markings; it is a sign of great power and status. When you master it, you too will bear markings as well” Sesshoumaru said proudly, imagining beautiful markings embellishing his brother's pearl white skin. 

“T-Teach me Aniki, I really want to learn” Inuyasha pleaded suddenly, his typical air of arrogance thrown to the wayside. Sesshoumaru’s breath stuttered as Inuyasha slowly sank to his knees in a display of submission, baring his silky white throat to his older brother. Sesshoumaru gripped the wooden desk in front of him to keep himself from leaping on his younger brother. 

“You said you haven’t been with anyone…have you learned to pleasure yourself little brother” Anticipation began raising the hairs on the back of the Demon Lord’s neck as he drank in the sight of his brother's submission. 

“N-No Aniki…I-I haven’t had the…I’ve always been on the move or fighting…I just haven’t ever dared to…”

“Ah I see. It is ok Inuyasha. You are still young and you have much to learn. I will show you, come here” Sesshoumaru tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring, even as the whites of his eyes became tinted and rimmed with red. Inuyasha stiffened and his head whipped up to his brother in shock.

“A-Aniki I can’t…You wouldn’t…You shouldn’t want…”Inuyasha became more tongue-tied the longer he held his brother amber gaze. 

“If you would be more comfortable I can call one of the maidservants to come and show you…”Sesshoumaru tried his best keep his disappointment out of his voice. Inuyasha immediately leaped to his feet with a shout of protest. 

“No I didn’t mean it that way, I do want you to s-show me, if that is ok with you…” Inuyasha flushed scarlet as he made is way behind the desk and stood before his brother. Sesshoumaru reached for his brother’s arm and turned him around. He then pulled him into his lap, spinning his chair so that they were facing the full-length mirror that sat behind his desk. He met his brother’s shocked gaze in the mirror as he slowly ran his fingers through Inuyasha’s soft ivory locks. 

“Relax dear brother, I’ve got you. I will take good care of you I promise,” Sesshoumaru whispered into the downy ears before him. Inuyasha immediately shivered and bared his neck as he relaxed into Sesshoumaru’s embrace. 

“What should I do…Aniki…”Inuyasha’s breath suddenly caught in his throat as Sesshoumaru’s warm breath ghosted over the skin of his exposed neck. 

“Look at yourself in the mirror brother, do you know how beautiful you are,” Sesshoumaru lightly traced the skin along the side of Inuyasha’s jawline and down the side of his neck. Inuyasha’s breathing immediately sped up at the skin contact and he held in a moan. 

“A-Aniki…I…” Inuyasha’s gaze met the Demon Lord’s red-tinged ones in the mirror, pleading with him for something he couldn’t put into words. 

“Ah I know, I know. It’s ok Inuyasha, I will take very good care of you, and I want you to watch me.” Sesshoumaru put his nose against the side of his brother’s throat breathing in his sweet heady scent. Sesshoumaru brought his hands up and loosed the hanyou’s hakama, slowly exposing the milky white skin hidden beneath it. Sesshoumaru trailed clawed tipped fingers slowly down the front of Inuyasha’s chest, earning a soft whimper from the young hanyou. 

“Look at how responsive you are beneath my touch, you are perfect. You deserve pleasure. Give me your hands and let me show you.” Sesshoumaru could barely suppress a growl that rumbled deep in his chest as his youki rattled him within his bones and pressed him to mate the young Inu prince before him. 

Ignoring it, he took both of Inuyasha’s hands and placed them on is exposed skin, drawing out a moan from his brother’s mouth. He slowly moved both of his brother's hands to his now peaked nipples, lightly caressing the buds with his brother’s hands. Inuyasha’s fangs began to elongate as he released another moan. Sesshoumaru rubbed his arms encouragingly and stared with fascination as he saw his younger brother’s youki slowly immerge. 

“You are doing so well Inuyasha, look at how good you are for me. You are simply perfect, don’t move your hands yet” Sesshoumaru help his little brother’s lust smoldering gaze as he slowly took one of the hanyou’s ears into his mouth and traced the inside with his tongue. The sudden sensitivity had Inuyasha levitating almost out of his older brother’s lap, his erection now painfully constrained in the material of his pants.

“Ah…Ah A-Aniki I need…P-Please…” Inuyasha whined his eyes pleading with his brother in the mirror. 

“I know I’m here my dear otouto, I will give you what you need. Keep watching me.” Sesshoumaru encouraged his brother to continue to watch him as he took Inuyasha’s hands lower and lower until they were brushing past his hipbones, causing the young Inu to lose all composure, moaning louder and louder as the demon lord moved his hands closer to his tenting erection. Inuyasha’s eyes flashed red as the demon lord trailed fingers along his growing length. The demon lord’s fingers applied more pressure to his erection causing Inuyasha to squirm in Sesshoumaru’s grasp. 

Sesshoumaru took one of the hanyou’s hands and slid them underneath his waistband, brushing along the silky smooth skin of his member. 

“Sesshoumaru…I…Ah” Inuyasha’s words gave way to deep growls as his youki began to emerge, dark purple markings slowly appearing on his face. The demon lord brought out Inuyasha flushed erection, his essence glistening on the deep red head. The older demon placed soft kisses along the exposed flesh of his neck, losing himself in the sounds of Inuyasha’s pleasure. He held up two fingers to Inuyasha and slowly entered the hanyou’s mouth, causing him to suck on them eagerly. Sesshoumaru moaned at the sight of Inuyasha in the mirror, splayed openly and exposed in his lap, flushed lips worshipping his fingers. 

“Very good Otouto, now watch me, we are going to do this together. I promise you will greatly enjoy it. You can make as much noise as you like, it pleases me” Sesshoumaru growled into Inuyasha’s ears causing them to flicker. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled his long fingers from his brother’s mouth and smeared the wetness up and down his shaft.

Taking his other hand he clasped Inuyasha’s hand around his now slick erection and using both his and Inuyasha’s hand he slowly stroked his hot pulsing length up and down. Inuyasha fell further back against his older brother, moans and harsh growls continuously filling the room. Sesshoumaru moved their hands faster and faster as Inuyasha threw his head back and dug his claw into Sesshoumaru’s thigh. Tension began to thrum in the air around them as the sight of Inuyasha’s rapture caused coils of fire to form in his core. 

“I know you are close my dearest brother, don’t hold back. Give in to me.” Sesshoumaru felt his youki roaring to the surface as Inuyasha quickly approached his completion. The demon lord licked a long stripe from Inuyasha’s jawline down his neck feeling Inuyasha pulse beating a staccato. The young hanyou howled in pleasure and his eyes rolled back and slowly closed as Inuyasha allowed the pressure building within him to wash over him. Sesshoumaru brought his brother’s bloodstained claws to Inuyasha’s mouth. 

“Lick” Sesshoumaru commanded. Inuyasha’s long tongue quickly devoured his bloodstained hand. His head snapped up as he felt raw power ignite in his mouth and burn a hot trail down his throat and into his core. A crescent moon emerged in a dark violet upon his forehead as power coursed through his veins. 

“Very good, now come for me “ His older brother bit down lightly on his ear. Inuyasha immediately choked out a moan as he suddenly released hot ivory ribbons into his brother’s hand. The young hanyou fell backward boneless and pliant as Sesshoumaru slowly licked his brother’s essence off of his hands. 

“And that my brother is how you can gain power, and as you can see it takes very little blood to transfer the power to your self. For now you can absorb this power from anyone for you are unmated. However, once you have mated you may only draw power from them” The demon lord explained as he ran his fingers through his younger brother’s hair, drinking in his intoxicating scent. 

“That was…amazing. I have never felt anything like that before…”Inuyasha trailed off as he studied himself in the mirror. Sesshoumaru smirked at slowly tucked Inuyasha’s softening member back inside of his waistband, earning another whimper from his brother. Inuyasha caught hold of Sesshoumaru’s hands and began slowly licking his essence from his brother’s fingers. The older demon barely suppressed a moan as the feel of Inuyasha’s wet tongue dragged against his skin. 

“Inuyasha…” Sesshoumaru spoke in a warning tone as he felt the immediate urge to grind his still rigid erection against his brother’s backside. He could clearly see the red eclipsing white eyes in the mirror and quickly closed them. He was barely holding on to his raging youki by a thread. Inuyasha continued his ministrations unconcerned of his brother’s youkai energy crackling in the air around him.   
“Is this how you acquired your power Aniki? Do you do this often…you seem very skilled at it” Inuyasha asked softly finally turning his head to meet his brother’s ruby red gaze. Inuyasha’s crescent moon stood out like an indigo brand bright on his forehead. Mesmerized Sesshoumaru lifted his chin and placed a small kiss on it, causing the younger hanyou to shiver. 

“I actually do not acquire very much of my power this way. I often chose training as well as fear and pain because I find it quicker and easily accessible. I do not do this very often outside of heat, and no my dear brother I do not have a mate” Sesshoumaru tried not to stumble over the last few words, as his youki’s demand to claim is brother roared to life twice fold. Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha’s youki was still in full force as his eyes remained scarlet and his fangs elongated. 

“Good,” Inuyasha said thoughtfully, his voice raspy as he adjusted to talking through his fangs. He suddenly tightened his grip on Sesshoumaru’s hands and turned all the way so that he was straddling his brother's lap and facing him. Inuyasha brought his brother’s hands up to either side of his face and leaned into the touch. 

“Do I have to find a mate? Do you want me to” Inuyasha continued as he rubbed his face against Sesshoumaru's hands. Sesshoumaru couldn’t help but raise one eyebrow as Inuyasha continued his seductive display. 

“Well it is up to you Inuyasha, I will support a…mate of your choosing. I won’t force you to, however.” Sesshoumaru was growing breathless as Inuyasha's slight movements were causing friction against his straining cock. 

“I don’t know very much about mating. How do youkai mate?” Inuyasha continued to inquire as he rubbed his nose against his brother’s palms and wrists. Sesshoumaru imagined throwing his younger brother across his desk as he drove his fangs deep into the milky white flesh of his throat as he plunged deep inside of his tight heat. 

“W-Well youkai mate for life. It is a serious commitment one that cannot be broken. The two youkai must exchange blood, most commonly in the form of a bite on the neck, but the bite may happen in any place of their choosing. Once the exchange of blood is complete, the pair must have intercourse in order to seal the bond between them. It is common for couples to go into heat immediately following a bite to ensure the mating process is completed. Others may wait until a heat comes naturally and then bond” Sesshoumaru used his words to distract himself from Inuyasha’s scent and the delicious friction he was causing him down below.

“So when two people exchange blood, their bodies will automatically react to complete the bond no matter what?” Inuyasha asked as he continued to process this information. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes finding Inuyasha’s steady gaze unbearable. 

“That is correct, the exchanging of blood with immediately result in a heat which almost always ensures that the bond is completed,” Sesshoumaru answered, sweating with the effort of keeping his body composed. Inuyasha immediately paused before quickly grabbing both of his brother’s wrists and pulled him forward as he devoured his older brothers mouth in a searing kiss. The youkai lord groaned loudly as Inuyasha's sweet taste burst inside his mouth. He could feel his control slipping, but he was too far-gone to stop it. 

“Inuyasha…Ah…You can’t…” Without warning Inuyasha pulled away and sank his fangs deep into Sesshoumaru’s collar, scraping the bone.


End file.
